Rock Dog: Pies ma głos!
O filmie. Film animowany produkcji Chińsko-Amerykańskiej wyprodukowany przez Mandoo Pictures i Huayi Brothers na podstawie chińskiej powieści graficznej pt. "Tybetański rockowy pies" autorstwa Zheng Jun. Twórcy. * Ash Brannon (reżyseria, scenariusz) * Kurt Voelker (scenariusz) * Rolfe Kent (muzyka) * Ivan Bilancio (montaż) * Ed Fuller (montaż) * Christian Schellewald (dyrektor artystyczny) * Elad Tibi (scenografia) Pozostali twórcy: * Jun Zheng * Zhonglei Wang * Zhongjun Wang * Benjamin Gilberg * Alonzo Ruvalcaba * Amber Wang * Andrew Yang * Lauren Selig * Joanna D. Ferguson * David B. Miller * Jerry Ye * Rob Feng * Mike Bundlie * Angela Wu * Tan Fei * Deng Feng * Uri Fleming * Xiaoping Xu * Joyce Lou * Roger J. Luo * Yang Ruiyi * Richard Zhang * Xue Niu * Greg Orloff * Howard London * Carlos Sotolongo * Tateum Kohut * Steven Ticknor Trailery i zapowiedzi Fabuła Nastoletni pies rasy mastif, imieniem Bodi mieszka w małej górskiej wiosce ze swoim ojcem, Khampa i owcami. Od lat wiosce zagraża grupa wilków, dowodzona przez Linnuxa. Wilki zamierzają pożreć owce. Ojciec Bodiego od lat chroni wioski. Posiada moc strzelania do wrogów kulą energii. Khampa stara się wychować syna tak, aby w przyszłości to on chronił wioski, gdy on umrze. Niestety Bodi jest marzycielem, którego marzeniem nie jest ochrona wioski, a gra w zespole muzycznym. Pewnego dnia po nieudanym treningu, Bodi zauważa samolot, który mijając stado ptaków, przekręca się na bok, a ze środka wypadają mu różne przedmioty. W śród nich jest radio. Bodi z zaciekawieniem przygląda się urządzeniu, zmieniając stacje. W końcu trafia na muzykę Rockową. Muzyka tak bardzo spodobała się Bodiemu, że ten już od razu wiedział jakie jest jego przeznaczenie. Postanowił zostać gwiazdą Rocka. W radiu słucha też wywiadu z artystą rocka, Angusem Scattergoodem. Słowa idola Bodiego o spełnianiu marzeń dodatkowo podbudowały jego ambicje. Bodi postanawia wykraść gitarę ze schowka, gdzie jego ojciec zamknął wszystkie instrumenty muzyczne. Potem Bodi oznajmia Khampie, że chcę zostać gwiazdą rocka. Ojciec denerwuje się na syna i próbuje zabrać mu instrument. Bodi jednak za pomocą sprytu zatrzymuje gitarę. Khampa nie może się pogodzić z tym, że jego syn ma inne plany niż te, które on sam mu przypisał. W końcu jednak po rozmowie z Fleetwood Yakiem Khampa zgadza się na wyjazd syna do miasta w celu rozwinięcia kariery muzycznej, ale pod warunkiem, że jak wróci z porażką to już nigdy nie zagra na żadnym instrumencie. I tak oto młody mastif wyrusza w długą podróż to wielkiego miasta. Za nim jednak podąża dwóch "ludzi" Linnuxa, Riff i Skozz. Już na samym początku podróży bohatera, nieudolnie próbują go złapać. Bodi kontynuując swoją wyprawę po obcym mu świecie, natrafia na Germura, Darme oraz Treya. Trey rzuca wyzwanie Bodiemu, które ten przyjmuje nieświadomie. Bodi przegrywa pojedynek. Darma i Gemur pocieszają psa, ale znów pojawia się Trey, który namawia Bodiego do tego by poprosił swojego idola (Angusa Scattergooda) o pomoc w nauce. Poradził mu też, aby pocałować jego bramę wejściową. Łatwowierny Bodi daje się zwieść. Rankiem idzie pod dom gwiazdy rocka. Gdy całuje bramę, razi go prąd. Bodi postanawia, więc wspiąć się po barierce za pomocą izolacji w postaci wielkich rękawic. Bodi po pokonaniu przeszkód dociera pod dom Angusa. Angus w tym samym czasie próbuje wymyślić nowy hit, ale czuje brak inspiracji. Mimo nagrania dobrego nagrania, niszczy je. Potem zauważa na kamerze Bodiego. Angus postanawia zażartować w naiwnego bohatera i karze mu wejść na wycieraczkę, która wystrzeliwuje Bodiego z powrotem za bramę. Bodi jednak nie postanawia się poddawać. Następnego dnia nasz główny bohater gra przed domem swojego idola. Tym samym wprowadza go w gniew, gdyż przeszkadza mu w tworzeniu muzyki. Angus wychodzi z domu, by przegonić Bodiego. Angus nie zdradza mu tego kim jest. Okłamuje go. Przez nieuwagę Angusa, brama główna zamyka się. Gdy Angus zdaje sobie sprawę z tego co się stało, dotyka bramy. Zostaje porażony prądem. Potem przyjeżdża autobus z fanami Angusa. Ten w raz z Bodim ucieka przed szalonymi fanami. Bodi pomaga mu ukryć się przed nimi, wskakując z nim do kontenera na śmieci. Angus jest wściekły na Bodiego, a za razem obrzydzony, gdy widzi bród na swoich dłoniach. Bodi natomiast bez problemu, stoi w kontenerze, jedząc wyrzuconą pizze. Za Angusem znajduje się jego plakat, a wtedy prawda wychodzi na jaw. Bodi nie obraża się na niego za oszukanie go. Zamiast tego jest podekscytowany. Bodi i Angus udali się do parku, gdzie Bodi zaczyna grać na swojej gitarze. Po chwili jednak, Angus zabiera mu gitarę i zaczyna grać. Wtedy Bodi spotyka znów Germura i Darme. Podchodzi do nich i opowiada im o tym co się działo. Mówi im również o tym, że spotkał Angusa Scattergooda i jest on z nim teraz w parku. Germur i Darma nie wierzą w słowa psa, ale starają się być dla niego mili. Międzyczasie Angus zostaje porwany przez wilki, które pomyliły go z Bodim. Kiedy Bodi chce pokazać Darmie i Germurowi, Angusa, tego już nie ma. Angus zostaje przywieziony do siedziby Linnuxa. Linnux jest zdenerwowany i rozkazuje odwieść Angusa z powrotem. Wkrótce Riff i Skozz "odprowadzają" Angusa oraz rozbijają samochód. Następnego dnia Bodi znów stoi i gra pod domem Angusa. Angus zauważa talent mastifa i zaprasza go do środka. Angus i Bodi razem nagrywają piosenkę. Potem Bodi opuszcza dom Angusa. Bodi idzie do parku i znów spotyka Germura i Darme oraz tłum innych osób. Bodi pełen entuzjazmu chwali się, że nagrał piosenkę razem z Angusem. Ten jednak w radiu nie wspomina o Bodim. Wszyscy poza Darmą i Germurem śmieją się z Bodiego. Smutny bohater siedzi samotnie na ławce, aż do wieczora. Angusa zżerają wyrzuty sumienia. Postanawia odnaleźć Bodiego i wręczyć mu prezent w postaci nowej gitary w przeprosinach. W tym samym czasie Bodiego zaatakowały wilk. Bodi jest ścigany, aż zostaje zupełnie otoczony. Wilki strzelają, strzałkami usypiającymi i nie trafiają przy tym Bodiego, a siebie na wzajem. Bodi już prawie wyrywa się, kiedy to Riff trafia go i usypia. Bodi zostaje przeniesiony do siedziby wilków, gdzie przypadkiem zdradza sekret ojca o tym, że Khampa przebiera owce za Mastify, tworząc tym samym sztuczną armie. Linnux postanawia zaatakować miasto owiec, a Bodiego wysyła na walkę w klatce przeciwko wielkiemu niedźwiedziowi. Bodi sprytnie wygrywa pojedynek i ucieka. W międzyczasie Angus spotyka Darme i Germura i razem z nimi znajduje Bodiego na ulicy. Bodi wybacza od razu Angusowi to co on zrobił, a ten potem daje mu swój przeprosinowy prezent. Cała czwórka jedzie do miasteczka w górach. Zgraja wilków zdążyła już "rozprawi" się z "armią" mastifów i złapać Khampe. Wtedy pojawia się Bodi. Sługusy Linnuxa próbują go złapać, lecz temu udaje się uciec, aż do momentu, kiedy Bodi opada na drewniany pal, który łamie się i wisi nad przepaścią. Jeden z wilków postanawia przeciąć linę, która trzyma pal nad przepaścią. Wtedy Bodi zaczyna grać na gitarze. Wytwarza tym samym impulsy niebieskiej energii, które powodują, że wilki dają się "porwać" niebieskiej fali i lewitują w powietrzu. Jedynie Linnux, który uchronił się przed impulsem, stoi na powierzchni. Wilki jakby, dzięki muzyce złagodniały, a następnie zostają połączone w pary z owcami w harmonii. Ani owce nie boją się wilków, ani wilki nie chcą im zrobić krzywdy. Linnux zauważając to, wścieka się i biegnie z stronę Bodiego, jednak Khampa, ratuje go swoją mocą i wyrzuca Linnuxa, który spada w przepaść i najprawdopodobniej ginie jako jedyna postać we filmie. Ojciec przytula syna i film się kończy. Następnie jest jeszcze scena, w której Bodi, Germur i Darma, dają koncert. Dołącza do nich Angus oraz owce razem w Yakiem. Koncert wygląda na bardzo udany. Zebrało się na nim dużo osób, a nawet Khampa oraz wilki. Podobieństwa i różnice do filmu Zwierzogród Zdecydowanie podobieństwa do Zwierzogrodu są wyraźne. Bardzo możliwe, że twórcy wzorowali się nieco na innej animacji. Jednak należy podkreślić, że film głównie był wzorowany na powieści graficznej Zheng Juna i podobieństwa do Zwierzogrodu mogą był przypadkowe. * W Zwierzogrodzie, głównym bohaterem jest Judy Hopps. Jest ona marzycielką. Chcę zostać policjantką mimo, że rodzice jej tego odradzają. Judy spełnia swoje marzenie. Z Bodim jest bardzo podobnie. On też ma marzenie i też bardzo stara się do niego dążyć. Również napotyka problemy od strony ojca i otoczenia z tą różnicą, że Bodi ma nieco trudniej od Judy, ale też osiąga sukces. * Niektóre sceny z filmów są podobne. Na przykład scena, gdzie Judy biegnie przez pole jest podobna do tej, gdzie Bodi robi to samo. Inna scena to na przykład odjazd z rodzimej miejscowości. Co prawda Bodi odjeżdża autobusem, a Judy pociągiem, jednak oboje są żegnani przez duży tłum, za równo Bodi jak i Judy jadą do miasta, by spełnić marzenia. Również scena walki na ringu jest podobna. Różnią się tym, że Judy walczy z nosorożcem w formie treningu, a Bodi jest do tego przymuszany i walczy z wielkim niedźwiedziem. * Judy jest miła, przyjacielska, ambitna, inteligentna, nigdy się nie poddaje, jest podatna na emocje. Bodi podobnie. * Otoczenie jest sceptyczne odnośnie planów bohaterów, a nawet z nich szydzi. * Mafia Pana B przypomina Mafię Linnuxa. * Tu i tu nie ma ludzi. * Występuje motyw marzyciela z małej miejscowości, któremu rzuca wyzwanie wielkie miasto. * Nie ma typowej broni palnej. Zamiast tego mamy pistolety na strzałki usypiające. Mimo wielu podobieństw, występują także różnice. Przedstawione zostaną te największe, które są częściowo zaprzeczające wymienionym podobieństwom. * Cechy charakteru Bodiego są dużo bardziej u niego wyraźniej zarysowane, poza inteligencją. Bodi wydaje się być też dużo bardziej naiwny. * Judy potrafił zrezygnować z marzenia dla dobra jej przyjaciela i z powodu wyrzutów sumienia. Bodi przekłada marzenie nad obowiązek. Nie potrafi z niego zrezygnować. * W Zwierzogrodzie tylko ssaki są cywilizowane, podczas gdy w Rock Dogu występuje kilkukrotnie antropomorficzny krokodyl. * Poziom integracji społecznej jest większy we Zwierzogrodzie. Co prawda we filmie roślinożercy są mocno negatywnie nastawieni do drapieżników, a nawet dochodzi do drobnych prześladowań, jednak sytuacja, w której wilki chcą pożreć owce jest nie do pomyślenia w Zwierzogrodzie, kiedy w Rock Dogu jest to coś normalnego. * W Rock Dogu mamy motyw magi. Wschodni mistycyzm. We Zwierzogrodzie świat jest bardziej zwyczajny i występuje tam chrześcijaństwo. * Judy ma dwóch rodziców, a Bodi nie ma matki. * Ojciec Bodiego jest w stosunku do niego bardziej zimny i wymagający niż rodzice Judy. * Judy kieruje chęć pomagania innym. Bodi chce spełnić wyłącznie swoje marzenie. W tej kwestii bardziej myśli o sobie. Zarobki i problemy. Niestety film okazał się finansową porażką. Jego Box Office wyniósł zaledwie 24,2mln USD, przy budżecie wartości 60mln USD. Powodem tego była najprawdopodobniej słaba promocja, reklama filmu, ale także spór między dwoma chińskimi firmami, Wanda Cinema Line i Huayi Brothers. W wyniku tego, ta druga firma pokazała tylko 7 razy film co stanowi zaledwie 0,3% spektakli (około 2334). Reżyser, Ash Brannon, również mógł przyczynić się do spadku zainteresowania filmem przez odesłanie kilku pracowników z hollywood, ponieważ oni chcieli zbyt wiele rzeczy wprowadzić do filmu, robiąc z niego typowy hollywoodowy film akcji. Możliwe, że to uratowało piękno i klimat filmu, ale na pewno nie pomogło nadrobieniu strat z budżetu. Szanse na drugą część i kiedy mogła by powstać. Ciężko cokolwiek jednoznacznie w tej kwestii stwierdzić. Brak zysku z filmu i średnie oceny nie sprzyjają powstaniu sequela. Jednak należy pamiętać, że Ash Brannon ma na swoim koncie takie filmy jak Toy story, Toy story 2 i Na fali. W przypadku obu części Toy story, reżyser odniósł sukces, ale Toy story 2 jest z 1999 roku, a jego kontynuacja powstała dopiero w 2010 roku i przeją reżyserie nad nią Lee Unkrich. Odnośnie filmu Na fali, to ten powstał w 2007 roku i nie odniósł wielkiego sukcesu. Jego kontynuacje przejął Chris Buck przy współpracy z Ashem Branonnem. Na fali 2 powstało w 2017 roku. Za równo film, który odniósł sukces, jak i ten, którego triumfy były znacznie mniejsze, dostał kontynuacje po 11 i 10 latach po przejęciu przez kogoś innego filmu. Oznacza to, że Rock dog może zostać kontynuowany, gdy przejmie go ktoś inny, ale prawdopodobnie dostalibyśmy go dopiero koło roku 2026, 2027 lub 2028. Jednak nic nie jest pewne, bo nie wiadomo czy ktokolwiek będzie chętny przejąć film po jego box officeowej porażce, a także czy ktokolwiek będzie o tym filmie pamiętał.Kategoria:Film